James to the Rescue!
by tevatan2
Summary: James trys to win Lilys heart again, but he-who-must -not-be-named interferes. The rest of the Maruaders are in this too! It's adventure wating to happen!
1. Hogwarts Express

Disclamer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter charictors, like I wish I did, they belong to JK Rowling.  
  
A/N: This is my first fanfiction here so I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!  
  
Chapter one: Hogwarts express For the first time Lily Evans faced the barrier for the Platform 93/4 by herself. Usually her mom and her sister were there saying good bye to her and making her promise to write them. But this year, Petunia's attitude towards her had changed. They use to be more than best friends, but since she met her husband to be, Vernon Dursley, she had started calling her names and wouldn't talk to her. Lily sighed and started to walk casually towards the barrier. As she walked through, she smiled. The red Hogwarts Express was there waiting for the students to get on. The warm familiar smell of the train filled her nose. Lily looked around for her friends and a voice that was too familiar, called her name.  
  
"Hey Evans!"  
  
Lily turned around looking for the source of the voice and spotted a tall boy with extremely messy hair and glasses running towards her. His name was James Potter. He was one of the people that had made her last six years so miserable and yet so enjoyable. The other people were his best mates, Sirius Black, Peter Pettagrue, and Remus Lupin.  
  
"Yes Potter, can I help you with something?" she said firmly  
  
"You could go out with me Evans." James smiled his charming smile at her.  
  
Lily sighed, rolled her eyes and pushed her trolley forward, ignoring James. James however didn't take the sign that he was not wanted and ran up to her and grabbed her cart. She turned her head sharply to look him in the eye. Her fiery red hair seemed almost as if it was on fire, her green eyes were blazing. James just smiled, ignoring her look of death and said,  
  
"Come on Evans, go out with me."  
  
"Potter, don't start this now, school hasn't even started and you're already attacking me. You don't even bother saying hello you just.."  
  
Lily's eyes fell to his chest which a badge was pinned.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
She looked closer and saw that it was a Head Boy badge.  
  
"Don't tell me you got thick over the summer Evans, It's a Head Boy badge."  
  
She gaped up at him and then shook her head and glared at him instead.  
  
"Your not suppose to steal things from people, especially the Head boy!"  
  
"I didn't steal it, it's mine." James puffed out his chest. "And from what it looks like, you've got one too." He said touching her badge on her robes. Lily swatted his hand away "Yes Potter, I do have the Head girl badge, now if you don't mind I have to get going." She then pushed his hand off her cart and walked off.  
After she had gotten her trunk stowed away in the Prefect compartment she went back out on to the platform to see if Alice or Amelia were there.  
  
"LILY LILY LILY!" a girl with long blond hair pulled back in a braid and a warm face yelled while tackling her in a hug.  
  
"Alice!" Lily said catching her breath, and hugging her back "How have you been since I saw you last time?"  
  
Almost every one was watching them at this time but Alice didn't notice. She went into this long story on how she had been when someone else started yelling.  
  
"JAMES JAMES JAMES!" Sirius Black yelled in a higher voice than usual. He started running towards James and he tackled James in a hug that caused him to fall down. James pushed Sirius's face away from him "Get off me"  
  
Lilly rolled her eyes again and turned to Alice who was looking puzzled at James and Sirius's behavior.  
  
"Just ignore them, come on I'll help you with your trunk."  
  
Once they got on the train they found Amelia Sample who, it turned out, was saving them seats. Alice screamed again and engulfed Amelia in a hug. Lily heard shouts coming from the platform and she glanced out the window. There Potter, and Black were now wrestling. Their other friends Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin were standing by watching. The whistle for the train to leave filled the air and the four boys scrambled onto the train.  
  
After the train had started to move and another hug attack from Alice, Lily walked to the Prefict section of the train. Potter and Lupin were sitting in a corner talking in whispered voices and they stomped and looked up when Lily came in. James smirked and patted the spot on the seat next to him motioning for her to come and sit by him. Lily thought about it and then decided that it wouldn't be bad to sit by the enemy. As soon as she sat down James pretended to be stretching and put his arm around her. A feeling of absolute comfort filled Lily but she forced herself to fuss at potter, she couldn't let him know that she liked him too, yet.  
  
"James!" she hissed  
  
She reached up and pushed his arm off and jumped up to her feet. Every one got quiet and she explained the duties to the new Prefects. She had to explain to some of them twice that they couldn't take points away, only detention. She glanced over at James who was staring open mouthed at her. She shook her head and told the prefects that they could go, but they had to patrol the hallways once in a while. James not paying attention to a word that Lily was saying he messed up his hair with his hand. Lily made for the door but James got there first. He opened it and was just about to say something when she walked quickly away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
" I don't get her Moony,I just don't" James said turning to face Remus who was getting to his feet.  
  
"Maybe she still thinks your head is overflated." He said unenthusiastically.  
  
James glared at him when he said this and set off down the hall.  
  
"PRONGS!" Sirius said jumping out from a compartment causing James to jump back and grab his wand. Remus laughed quietly as James acted like nothing had happened.  
  
"Hello Padfoot, Miss me while I was gone?"  
  
"Yes I did as a matter of fact and I was just wondering where my little Jamesy got off to." Sirius said in mock worry.  
  
"Shut it" James said and he pushed past Sirius and continued down the hallway  
  
"Somebody has a temper" Sirius muttered to Remus who nodded his head.  
  
"Lily turned him down again"  
  
James turned around in a patch of sunlight coming from a compartment and smirked at them  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, last time I checked she was madly in love with me"  
  
Sirius saw something gleam on James's robes as he was tiring back around and gasped  
  
"Hold on a minute." He walked up to James and grabbed his robes to inspect the gleaming speck. He found James Head Boy Badge and gaped.  
  
"Who'd you nick it from?" he asked eagerly  
  
"No one. its .. er.. mine." James answered trying to pull away.  
  
"No way, Dumbldore must have been off his rocker or something to make you Head Boy." James smiled at this "Yeah well he sent it to me. Come on, lets go find a spot to sit down."  
  
They walked down the hallway and found a compartment with Lily in it and James grinned at Sirius and Lupin and pushed the door open.  
  
"Alright Evans?"  
  
She whipped her head around giving him her famous icy glare. He felt his stomach flip-flop the way it always did when ever Lily looked at him.  
  
"What do you want Potter?" she snapped  
  
"Easy Evans. just saying hello. like you said I should earlier." He said in the most charming tone he could muster up.  
  
Lily glared at him again and then looked back at the Witch Weekly Magazine she was reading. He took this as her saying 'ok you can sit down by me' and did exactly that. Alice looked up at the boys looking for someone  
  
"Have you seen Frank?" she asked hopefully  
  
"Yes, he was down three compartments that way" Remus pointing.  
  
Alice quickly got up, squeezed past Sirius and Remus, who were still standing at the door, and rushed down the hallway. Sirius strode in the compartment and sat down by Amelia. Remus closed the door behind him and sat next to James. Amelia looked at the three boys with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Where's Peter? Isn't he always with you?" she said  
  
"Now that I think of it, I have no idea where the little git is." Sirius said leaning back in his seat. "Haven't seen him since we got on the train. He's probably off trying to be like us."  
  
James scooted closer to Lily and looked at the magazeen over her sholder.  
  
"Whatcha reading there Evans?"  
  
"This" she said pointing to an article on famous wizards that could see your future.  
  
Remus pulled out a book and started to read it. Sirius pulled out a deck of cards and grinned at James.  
  
"Any one up for a game of exploding snap?"  
  
Sirius and James played one game and when James was about to put his card down the deck exploded in his face. Lily got up and gave the magazine back to Amelia and walked over to the door and slid it open.  
  
"I'll be back in a little while, going to patrol, Amelia" She turned to face Amelia and smiled and James caught Lily's eye. Lily stared at him for a minute, causing his stomach to flip-flop so much it felt like it was going to jump out of his mouth, and then she left closing the door behind her.  
  
"See Padfoot what did I tell you? She's madly in love with me." 


	2. Natalie Strong

Disclamer: Again, I do not own the characters even though I wish I did, they belong to JK Rowling  
  
A/N: Thanks for your replies! I hope this chapter is ok!  
  
Chapter Two: Natalie Strong  
  
"GO AWAY!" Lily heard someone yell. A flash of red light came from a compartment up ahead and another voice filled the air. "Your going to pay for that Strong, you filthy mudblood."  
  
Lily recognized that voice instantly as Lucius Malfoy. Lily ran towards the compartment and gaped at the scene. Lucius and his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle were in there. Goyle was on the floor stunned and Lucius had his wand pointed at a girl with long black hair. She had her wand in her hand which was over her head trying to hide her face.  
  
"Leave her alone! Lily said between clenched teeth, her eyes blazing.  
  
Lucius turned his head to see who had yelled at him and glared at Lily "like to see another mudblood try and stop me,"  
  
"Lucius I'm warning you, if you don't take your friend Goyle and leave this compartment now, I will report you to Dumbledore and make sure your expelled."  
  
The girl in the corner started to whimper and rock back and forth. Lucius looked back over at her with a look of discust and then made to leave the compartment. Crabbe grabbed Goyle under the arms and dragged him out past Lily. Just as Lucius reached the door he turned around muttered "Engorgio" while pointing his wand directly at the girl's nose. She let out a shriek and covered her nose up with her hands. He then smirked and left. Lily watched his retreating back to make sure he wasn't coming back and then hurried to see if the girl was alright.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
The girl looked up and was covering her nose which was the size of a small gourd. Lily muttered the counter curse and the girl's nose shrank back to normal,  
  
"Thanks, I think I'm alright."  
  
She felt the bridge of her nose with her sleeve and sat up. She still looked scared and a bit disheveled but other that that she looked ok. Lily recognized her as the strange quiet girl in her dormitory. Her name was Natalie Strong.  
  
Natalie had shown up in Lily's fourth year. The rumors going around said that she was from New York and her parents died in a subway crash. But Lily, hearing that from James, didn't believe it. Lily never really talked to her because Natalie wasn't a person people liked to associate with. One time a first year Gryffindor tried to ask her if her parents really died in a subway crash and Natalie burst into hysterical tears and she had to be escorted to the hospital wing.  
  
"Why did he come in here?" Lily asked her afraid that she might start crying  
  
Natalie giggled suddenly and then frowned, "I accidentally tripped him while walking down the hallway and he got mad.."  
  
Lily looked around the compartment and saw that she was sitting by herself but maybe someone was coming back..  
  
"Are you sitting alone?" Lily asked cautiously  
  
"Ch Yeah" Natalie said rolling her eyes.  
  
Lily looked over at her and saw that she was eyeing the ceiling lazily like noting had happened. Lily got up and walked over to the door way "I'll be right back"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Now you can't do that mate, that's cheating." Sirius said while moving his pawn forward.  
  
"No, it's what I call strategic game playing." James said smirking  
  
The compartment door slid open and James found his stomach flip-flopping again. There Lily Evans was standing looking even prettier that before and looking around the compartment.  
  
"Where is Amelia?' She asked tucking her hair behind her ear.  
  
"She went off to find Alice" Sirius said not looking up from his pawn which was stabbing one of James's pawns  
  
Lily sighed in frustration and then looked James as thought she had never met him before. "Will you come with me then?" she asked quickly  
  
James could hardly believe his ears, just to make sure he pointed at Sirius as if saying 'Him?'  
  
"No, you, come with me please, I have to do something"  
  
James beamed at his good fortune and grinned at Sirius and tipped over his king who shook its tiny fist at him "You win this game, be back in a bit."  
  
James got up and walked over to Lily messing up his hair with his hand and smiling his famous smile that won him every girl's heart "I'm glad you're finally seeing things my way, I."  
  
Lily's cold glare cut him off  
  
"Don't you try anything, I'm just asking you to come with me because Amelia wasn't there."  
  
They started to walk down the hallway and James followed Lily thinking how easy it would to be to "accidentally" trip her and catch her and make her think that he was her hero but he decided not to.  
  
" Evans, where are we going?" he said messing up his hair again.  
  
"You remember that strange, quiet girl with the weird accent in our house?"  
  
"Uh. oh Natalie? Doesn't she talk to herself?" James laughed but stopped at the look from Lily.  
  
"Well we are going to sit by her." Lily said in a matter-of fact tone  
  
"Have you gone.." James broke off again.  
  
Lily and James faced the open compartment which Natalie was in. Lily walked and James followed her cautiously. Natalie was lying on the seat looking up at the ceiling with her cloudy blue eyes. Her nose had a dash of freckles on it and her black hair was spread out behind her head. She was humming off tune to her self and once Lily coughed she sat up blushing.  
  
"I thought you left. Like every one else does." She said sadly  
  
"Well I thought you could use some company since your all alone."  
  
James smiled at Lily, he thought that it was nice that she was trying to branch out to the uh. to the odd people.  
  
"This is James; He's in our house too."  
  
Lily smiled politely at her and Natalie smiled back but it didn't reach her eyes, it was more of a tortured smile. Natalie then looked out the window as if she saw someone outside of it.  
  
There was a big pause and Lily broke it  
  
"How was your summer?" she asked politely  
  
"Oh mine was great thanks, except I didn't have."James said  
  
"Not you, Natalie!" Lily hissed  
  
Natalie looked up from the window at hearing her name. "Present!"  
  
James started to laugh but Lily elbowed him in the side and he put a hand over his mouth to try and stifle his laughter. Lily tried again.  
  
"How was your summer Natalie?"  
  
Natalie brushed her hair out of her eyes and looked at Lily like just met her new best friend  
  
"Oh well. it was ok.. My older sister, Carolyn isn't very good at raising me and my little brother with her job and all so I mostly took care of Max all summer. He's my brother, and he's only three. Quite a handful if you ask me. Any way this summer we also flew back to New York on a Air plain, it's a type of muggle transport, and we went and saw are old apartment where Carolyn Max and I use to live. and . and we saw the place were the accident happened..." Natalie wiped a tear from her eye and continued "any way while in New York we also got to go to the Statue of Liberty, it's a important muggle statue, and we went up to the top. Other than that my summer was pretty boring because I don't really have any friends because. well people think I'm a freak." Natalie trailed off  
  
Lily and James were in shock. They didn't think that Natalie had that much to say in her. They both shared a look of confusion and then Lily made up for their silence  
  
"it sound's like you had a fun summer, well we are going to be at Hogwarts so James and I have to go"  
  
James smiled at her when she said 'James and I' and decided not to say anything that would make her mad. Natalie's face fell again and she muttered good bye and turned back to the window.  
  
James and Lily walked back out in the hallway and James faced Lily with a crooked grin  
  
"Never she had it in her to talk that much"  
  
"Well Potter did you ever think that she doesn't say much because she has no one to say it to? God, Potter you are a thick headed prat." Lily's temper was almost to the snapping point and she stormed off before it snapped. James walked in to the compartment with Sirius and Remus in it and found that they both were asleep. James changed silently into his black Hogwarts robes with Lily's words still echoing in his head. The train started to slow down and Sirius jolted awake  
  
"wassamatter?" He said groggily  
  
"Get into your robes Padfoot, we're there. I have to go 'supervise and attend' to the other students so I'll see you latter mate."  
  
James walked out onto the platform and walked to a horseless carriage with out even paying attention to where he was going. He spotted Sirius and Remus and Peter, who had finally joined them, climb into a nearby carriage. James hurried over the carriage and climbed in before Peter closed the door.  
  
"There you are Prongs" Sirius said laughing like a dog, " I was worried that Evans words really effected you this time."  
  
"Nope not this time, Padfoot, I was just thinking of an awesome first of the year prank to pull off!" James said smiling mischievously. 


	3. Dumbledore's warning

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, He belongs to JK Rowling  
  
A/N: Thank you again for responding to my story, I hope this chapter is ok, I kind of wrote it in a hurry. Please r and r!  
  
Chapter Three: Dumbledore's Warning  
  
In the Great Hall the ceiling, which always resembled the sky outside, was a beautiful dark night sky. Lily felt like she was at home at last. She walked almost dreamily over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. She looked over at the nervous first years who were filing into the Great Hall. James and Sirius were walking by them whispering horrible things like what they had to do to be sorted. "I heard this year they got a mountain troll, and you have to knock it out. Oh and you have to do it in front of every one!" Sirius said to a girl with short bright orange hair.  
  
"Mum said you'd say something like that." The girl said hitting him on the shoulder.  
  
Lily thought this was rather brave for a first year, but when she caught a glimpse of Sirius's face she knew that he must have known her.  
  
"Why are you pestering that first year?" Lily asked Sirius who was sitting down across from her.  
  
"She's my oldest and favorite cousin's daughter."  
  
James sat came and sat down next to him smiling mischievously. The other students finished filling into the Great Hall. Alice ran up with Amelia and gave her a big hug. Frank Longbottem walked up behind them with his sandy blond hair slightly messed up and he was wearing a crooked grin on his face. Alice and Amelia sat down on either side of Lily and Frank sat next to Alice. They both turned to Lily and started talking to her at the same time.  
  
"Frank just got back from France, he said it was wonderful!" Alice said grabbing Franks hand under the table.  
  
"You won't believe what they were doing on the train, snogging each other non stop." Amelia said rolling her eyes.  
  
Lily nodded oblivious to what they were saying. She was looking down the table at Natalie, who had just sat down by a group of third years. They all scrabbled away from her as soon as she sat down like she had a deadly disease and they were in danger of catching it. Natalie looked their retreating backs miserably.  
  
"Well Evans," James's voice cut in her thoughts, "Although I would like to stay here and have you bathe in my beauty but, Sirius and I have business at the end of the table."  
  
James winked at Lily and got up with Sirius and walked to the end of the table where Lupin and Peter were sitting. On the way there Sirius put a piece of paper on Natalie's back. They both smirked at each other and sat down by Lupin.  
  
"Why are they so mean to her?" Lily asked  
  
Natalie now was looking around for the reason all the people around her were laughing and pointing.  
  
"Why are they mean to any one?" Amelia shook her head as Natalie ran out of the hall crying. The sight on her back said 'I'M A FREAK'  
  
"I dunno. someone should teach them a lesson this year" Lily glanced down the table at the four boy's who were laughing at what they just did.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Professor McGonagall pushed her way through the first years and sat a three legged stool with a old, dirty hat sitting on it. Every one stopped talking to their neighbors and laughing and turned their attention to the hat. A rip by the brim opened up and began to sing.  
  
"Welcome back to another year Welcome here and don't you fear Soon you will be sitting down With a house that won't make you frown.  
  
So come and put me on and see What house you are to be. There's Gryffindor, noble, brave and true, Or Huffelpuff where friendships are never new, Ravenclaw sleek and smart. Or Slytherin where they are some times tart. So come and find where you belong, I promise I won't make it long."  
  
The whole hall burst into applause and then it died out as Professor McGonagall pulled out a list.  
  
"You will come forward and put the hat on when I call your name."  
  
The first years shifted nervously and exchanged fearful glances.  
  
"Aird, Tyson" Professor McGonagall called out.  
  
A short, skinny boy with short blond hair walked up to the stool and put the hat on. It had barley touched his head when it called out  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
The table to the left cheered loudly for Tyson as he walked over to the table. Lily spotted Malfoy motioning Tyson to sit next to him.  
  
"Basabe, Andrew"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
The Gryffindors clapped as Andrew joined their table. James leaned forward and spotted Lily. Maybe it was the lighting or something, but she looked absolutely stunning. He stared at her emerald green eyes which were sparkling, but that sparkle went out when she saw him staring at her. She leaned over and whispered something to Amelia who traded her spots. He couldn't see her any more so tuned back into the sorting.  
  
"Padilla, Ericla" "SLYTHERIN"  
  
"Sample, Ashley" A girl with short brown hair hurried up and jammed the hat on and a moment latter the hat yelled  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
Ashley jumped off the stool with the hat still on her head. Someone pointed out to her that she still had it on and she shrieked. She ran back up to Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Simpson, Cassie."  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Tonks, Nymphadora"  
  
The bright orange haired girl that Sirius had tormented earlier walked up the steps tripping over the hem of her robes. She stood up straight blushing slightly and put the hat on.  
  
"GRYIFFINDOR"  
  
Sirius jumped to his feet and applauded her loudly. Nymphadora took the hat off and ran over to the table, tripping again, and sat down by Sirius.  
  
"Well done Nymphadora!"  
  
He leaned over and enveloped her in huge hug  
  
"How have you been?"  
  
"I've been better" she replied smothered in Sirius's chest. "Let go of me you bloody git!"  
  
Sirius loosened his grip and sat back up. "So how's family life?"  
  
"Great! The other day mom caught me trying to use my wand to change my cat's hair to purple and got all mad but other that that it's normal! Anyways don't call me Nymphadora, call me Tonks."  
  
"Why? Nymphadora is a nice name." Remus said looking puzzled. "Nice, if it isn't yours" "I like what you've done with your hair." Sirius said looking at her hair. "Your mom let you do that?"  
  
"Nah, she doesn't like orange she says 'your hair should be natural colors' ". Tonks screwed her face in a strained expression as though she were struggling to remember something. A second latter her hair grew longer and turned to brown. She was unaware that every one around her was gaping at her.  
  
"h-how did you do that?" Peter studded  
  
She giggled "I'm a metamorphagis. I can change my appearance at will."  
  
Tonks then picked up her spoon and looked at her reflection in the back of it.  
  
At the head table Dumbledore stood up and everything went quiet. "There are times for speeches, and now is not one of them, tuck in."  
  
The food magically appeared on the table and Sirius let out a moan and quickly filled up his plate. The rest of the Students ate happily and when the last block of ice cream disappeared Dumbledore stood up again.  
  
"Well, now that we are fed and watered, I have a few start of term notices to give out. First the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all students." His eyes lingered on the four boys. "Argus Filtch has asked me to remind you that choking spoons have been added to the list of objects not allowed in the castle. If you have any questions to what is on the list, you can access it on the back of Mr. Fitch's door or you may ask him. Now that we have gotten to the lighter subjects I have bad news." He frowned slightly and continued.  
  
"Lord Voldermort is coming to power"  
  
No one moved or said anything. James looked at Sirius who shrugged.  
  
"This wizard may not mean anything to you now, but I'm afraid to inform you that he soon will be. Lord Voldermort is a very Dark Wizard and has been seeking and getting followers. He won't hesitate to use the unforgivable curses on any one of age, size or gender. He is dangerous however you are safe here at Hogwarts. This is why I ask you again to follow the rules and stay on the school grounds. If anybody is concerned about this I'm sure you head of house will be willing to discuss this with you. Also if you want to talk to someone more your age you can look to our new Head boy and girl, James Potter and Lily Evans."  
  
James and Lily exchanged looks and then Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Well now that has been said I want you to get a good night's rest."  
  
And with that they were dismissed.  
  
"What do you think of this guy, Lord Voldermort?" James said to Remus and Sirius who were getting up  
  
"I dunno, sounds kinda weird if you ask me." Sirius answered. 


End file.
